Choices
by NewlyWrittenBeginnings
Summary: The time is coming for Tsukune to make a choice. One of these days he's going to have to stop stringing the girls along and choose. A decision that he isn't at all prepared to make. As Tsukune struggles with his choice, there are strange happenings at the school. Students are disappearing, and a new club on campus may be responsible. Rated M for sexual situations. It is R&V.


Chapter 1

Her crimson eyes darkened, sending shivers up Tsukune's spine. He had seen those eyes before. They were the eyes of Other Moka. The fully unleashed S class demon Moka. Usually those eyes were only ever reserved for when she was angry at other monsters for trying to hurt him or the other girls. This was the first time that those eyes had ever been directed at him, and it scared him to death. He could understand now why the other monsters feared vampires. He had never had that fear himself, and honestly why would he? Moka was always on his side. Of course he had seen her power. He knew just how dangerous she could be, but Moka never had a reason to unleash it on it, which could only mean one thing. That the other Moka was angry with him. He wasn't sure he had ever been more scared in his life.

"Are you going to just keep stringing us along?" She asked. Other Moka's hand was at her hip and her silver hair blew with the wind. Some of it gliding across her face and shielding one of her eyes. It made her a little more frightening as it hid some of her feminine features and seemed to only intensify her stare, " Tsukune you need to make a choice. One of these days you're either going to have to choose one of us, or none of us." Other Moka walked toward him, the fire in her eyes growing stronger. She raised a leg toward him, and then Tsukune's heart nearly stopped.

"Www-wait Moka please wait!" He cried as he backed up furiously, trying to get some distance between him and Moka. Yet, no matter what he did she always seemed to get closer, stalking forward like a predator about to strike for the kill. His back hit a wall. Tsukune looked behind him. Part of the castle wall that hadn't been fully demolished by Moka's father stood blocking his path. _Crap, crap, crap._ When Tsukune turned back around Moka was standing right in front of him. Her skirt fluttered in the wind. In most circumstances it would have been tempting to take a peek, but right now, Tsukune was too frightened to do much of anything. He could barely edge out a few more words, "M-Moka please can we talk about this?" He pleaded one more time.

Moka growled, "Tsukune, it's time you learned your place!" Moka threw her leg forward and pinned him to the wall with her leg. With one swift motion she picked him up by his chin with edge of her foot and launched Tsukune several feet into the air. He flew for a few seconds until he finally plummeted to the edge of the castle grounds face first.

Tsukune laid there for a moment, his face, neck and body on fire. In the past year that he had been at Yokai Academy, Tsukune had taken a lot of hits. He had been smashed into walls, ceilings, been hit on the head by golden wash tubs, nearly had his mind erased and replaced by mathematical equations, been speared and set on fire by an angry fox demon, but still, none of it compared to what he felt right now. Although he was sure that Other Moka could have killed him if she wanted, he was pretty sure that she meant to send a message with that kick. Time was running out. Tsukune needed to make a choice. The girls wouldn't be there to wait for him forever.

Tsukune sighed and picked himself up. His body protesting angrily as waves of pain coursed through his body, "Man, never thought she would use that on me. Guess I needed to learn my place." He said as he rubbed his head and noticed that there was a small trail of blood running down his cheek, "That is definitely going to sting tomorrow." For that matter, everything was going to sting.

A red glow appeared next to him. Tsukune turned and found normal Moka running toward him a worried look on her face, "Tsukune are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Moka knelt next to him and hugged him.

Tsukune blushed and buried his face into her shoulder. There was a soft smell of flowers and earth radiating from her hair. He hadn't gotten used to the fact that Moka couldn't bathe like most people. She was forced to use herbs in order to neutralize water due to its purifying properties, otherwise the water would purify her of her power. The process wasn't pleasant either. Tsukune had seen the effects that water had on Moka's power. It made her extremely unstable and was very painful to her, practically burning her at the touch. There was probably only one thing he regretted ever doing at Yokai Academy, and that was forcing Moka to attend the swimming club. Although at the time he didn't know about her weakness to water, he didn't listen to her protests either. The only thing he could think of was trying to impress her with his swimming prowess, which he didn't actually possess. At least nothing that would be impressive enough for a monster-especially one of Moka's level.

Still, holding Moka like this was worth the kick in the face. Having her next to him always made him feel warm, and he loved having her in his arms. It just felt right, even if she was a monster. A vampire to be exact, but it was hard to imagine anyone else there but her.

Then again... Tsukune looked up and saw the other four girls standing in front of him. Mizore, Kumuru, Yukari, Ruby. They all held a special place in his heart, and despite what other Moka said, he wasn't sure he would be able to actually choose. They had all become so close over the past year that losing any of them or being forced to choose between them was almost impossible. He honestly wasn't sure that he could.

"Oh Tsukune." Moka said, and he felt her take in a deep breath, "You smell so good!"

Tsukune froze, "Wait Moka no!" Before Tsukune could react, Moka's teeth sunk gently into his neck and she let out a small squeal of delight.

"Hey Moka stop that!" Kumuru yelled as she pulled Moka off of him, "Tsukune has lost enough blood today and is already super exhausted! You could kill him doing that now!" Without thinking Kumuru buried Tsukune's face into her chest, her breasts surrounding him and smothering him.

As much as he appreciated the fact that there were less pleasant ways to die other than in between the breasts of a beautiful woman, Tsukune would rather live given the choice.

Tsukune flailed and pushed against Kumuru as his chest burned, his body desperate for oxygen. He tried to speak, but his words were completely muffled. Something tugged on his back, arms wrapping underneath his shoulders and he felt himself finally wrenched free from her bosom. At that same moment, he glimpsed a golden tub smashing onto Kumuru's head. Yukari's signature move. Tsukune tumbled backward. When he finally landed he felt something hard and sharp strike his head. For a moment the world was a blur, spinning around in circles. He vaguely heard the sound of Kumuru scolding Mizore, yelling at her for being so careless with Tsukune. Mizore argued back saying that Kumuru could have killed him had she kept him in her bazookas any longer. As entertaining as it was, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Slowly, he closed his eyes and began to slumber, their voices slowly fading away until finally everything went dark.

It was silent when he awoke, but almost immediately he knew that he was in his own bed back at Yokai Academy. He could feel the blanket that Moka had given him as a gift when the gang had gone to Mizore's home village for a ski trip. Moka claimed that she made it herself, and had taken extra time in making sure that it was nice and soft, something that Tsukune greatly appreciated. He always thought that blankets were one of the best gifts a person could give. They weren't something that people couldn't appreciate. Everyone got cold sometime. Although he wasn't brave enough, or willing enough to ask Moka to spend the night with him, even for only modest reasons rather than sexual ones, it was nice to have something of her that he could hold close to him to remind him of her.

Tsukune opened his eyes and was met with complete darkness. He sat up as the blanket draped to his waist, and looked around. It was odd; the silence and the darkness. Knowing that he had sustained serious injuries it surprised him that the girls would leave him alone. It wasn't normally like them. He half expected to be knocked unconscious again when he woke up either from being smothered by Kumuru's breasts, Moka's fangs, or just the pressure from their combined weight sitting on his sternum. In fact, it worried him a bit. He was sure that the girls were alright, but he wondered if he had done or said something during his period of unconsciousness. Although he was pretty sure he didn't talk in his sleep, getting hit in the head enough may induce habits that one does not normally partake in.

"Girls?" Tsukune's voice cracked as he called out, much to his embarrassment. He blushed slightly, glad the girls weren't there to notice. He cleared his throat, "Moka? Mizore? Kumuru? Yukuri? Where are you guys?"

Tsukune turned and shifted out of bed, looking around his dorm room. The blanket dropped to the floor as he stood up, and that was when he noticed that he was naked. Tsukune froze. _What, what the hell? Who undressed me? Oh I hope it was Moka._ Tsukune shook his head, realizing what he just thought. His face flushed and he felt his whole body light on fire. _Wait no! Why did I think that? No I don't want Moka to see me naked, not like this. _Tsukune quickly grabbed the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around his waist. _But still, who undressed me? And why?_

That was when he felt it. A cold, chilly breeze. A breeze that Tsukune was all too familiar with, "Oh Tsukune, you really shouldn't be so shy. It's just you and me in here." Mizore said as she poked her head through the ventilation shaft, her eyes glinting in the darkness, "Please, leave it off, I almost had a really nice view."

Tsukune blushed and tied the blanket around him, fumbling with a make shift knot. Mizore glided down from the ceiling, landing gracefully in front of him, "Mizore wait please!" Mizore walked toward him, and pressed her chest against his. Sensually she rubbed against him, pinning his arm between her breasts. Tsukune felt the blood rush to his face, and his legs began shaking. _Soft, why are they so soft?_ Tsukune tried to push Mizore back, but it was a half-hearted effort. He barely managed to push her a few inches away before she fell back into him.

"Tsukune." Mizore whispered as she pushed him back towards his bed. Tsukune tried to fight her, but through either exhaustion or an innate want he didn't realized he possessed, he let Mizore lead him back. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist. There was a smile tugging at her cheeks. Tsukune felt his heart skip a beat. It was rare for Mizore to smile, and he had to admit that she looked really cute when she did, "Tsukune take off the blanket. I want to see all of you." She said as she slowly reached down and started tugging at the knot. Tsukune realized that the knot wasn't going to last long. He only made it as a temporary measure in order to just keep his nakedness hidden. It was not made to protect from the prying hands of a purple haired girl. As much as he hated to admit it too, it actually excited him.

Once the knot came loose Mizore reached up and pulled her over shirt off, revealing to him her purple bra and the top of her porcelain breasts. Despite himself, he couldn't take his eyes off her. This seemed to please Mizore as her smile grew a little wider, and a little more devious, "It's probably only fair that you get to look at me if I get to look at you."

Tsukune gulped as his heart raced. It beat so hard that he felt it was about to explode. Mizore reached back down and started pulling away the layers of the blanket away from him. Tsukune knew that he should be fighting her more than this. He knew that he should be pushing Mizore away right now, but he couldn't. There was a feeling, a strong burning emotion that set his entire body on fire that was telling him to keep going and embrace the moment. And he knew that it wasn't just because Mizore was sexually arousing him, but it was something deeper. It overrode his desire to reproduce. It was encouraging him to let her do it. Almost like he had a void inside him that she needed to fill.

_What about Moka? _A voice suddenly echoed in the back of his head. The voice penetrated Tsukune's stupor and shook him from his arousal. Tsukune looked down at the blanket, remembering the pink haired girl who gave it to him. _I can't do this. _He thought to himself, slowly awakening to his senses. Despite the emotion that was pushing him to let Mizore continue, he found himself no longer fully entranced by it. _I can't do this to Moka. This is not fair to her. _As much as Tsukune wanted to let Mizore take him, as much as part of him wanted to be with her, he needed to her to stop. He needed to give all the girls a chance, and couldn't let Mizore make the decision for him. Even if he did realize that he wanted to be with her too.

Tsukune put his hands on hers and pushed them down. Mizore looked at him, confused, "Tsukune what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mizore, I can't go through with this." He said as gently as he could. Tsukune pushed Mizore off of him, this time meaningfully. Mizore slid off his hips effortlessly, although he could see the pain and disappointment in her eyes.

Mizore always did have the saddest and most beautiful eyes of all the girls. Tsukune had always noticed and though she did have her creepy moments (she was his one and only stalker) she always meant well. The only times he ever saw those eyes shine was when she was around him or the rest of the girls. It seemed as though they had all become family to her, even if she didn't want to admit it. He wished he didn't have to stop, hell he wanted to keep going, but part of him just couldn't quite do it. He respected Mizore too much to do it like this, without a proper meal or even a kiss first.

"Okay. I understand." Mizore's hung her head and grabbed her shirt. She threw it back on as she walked toward the door, but then she hesitated for a moment. Looking back at him, she said, "But the fact that you let me get that far means that one day I'll finally get my chance, and that we'll spend the rest of our lives together." She smiled, "You and your little snow bunny." Mizore opened the door and slinked out the door.

Tsukune blushed slightly, and let out a sigh. He didn't know what he was going to do. Although he cared for Mizore greatly, the feeling that he got this time was so different from before. Mizore was always rubbing up against him like that, and it always got him a little excited, but this time having her there on his hips something changed. It had started to feel the same way he did when he was with Moka. It wasn't as strong, but it was beginning to blossom, "Ahhh, how did I ever get myself into this mess?" He said as he turned back around and laid down on his bed.

Tsukune felt something wet drip down onto his head. Tsukune looked up, and could barely see the outline of something hanging from his ceiling. _Oh crap, oh crap, what is that? _Yokai Academy was home to so many different monsters and strange things that he never knew what he was going to see next. As a result he really hoped that there wasn't some kind of bug monster getting ready to jump down and eat him. Slowly, Tsukune shifted off his bed again, hand tightly grasping Moka's blanket. He crawled to the light switch on the other side of the room. As light permeated the darkness what he saw dumbfounded him, although it didn't completely surprise him.

Hanging from his ceiling in ice prisons were Yukari and Kumuru, obviously frozen by a certain little ice monster. Poor Yukari must have been in the middle of being picked on by Kumuru as Kumuru's breasts were hanging on top of Yukari's head and she was tied up by one of Kumuru's arms. Thus she was pinned to Kumuru's chest. Her other arm was stretched forward, palm facing outward. Seems that she was trying to tell Mizore to stop. Yukari was in the middle of flailing with her wand glowing in her hand. This lead Tsukune to believe she was about to throw a golden tub on top of Kumuru's head. He hoped that the spell wouldn't be completed if he manged to thaw them out. If it did, hopefully it missed all their heads, but he doubted it. Tsukune noticed that their faces were contorted with a mix of anger and surprise. He had never really paid attention to how people looked when they were stuck in Mizore's ice prisons. Either he was on the receiving end, or there was too much action swirling around them for him to sit around and look at those she had frozen, but it was interesting to observe people in complete stillness.

Another water droplet fell on his head. Tsukune shook himself free of his observations, realizing he still had to rescue the girls, "Oh crap! Hang on girls I'll get you down." Tsukune climbed on top of his bed and grabbed on to Kumuru's outstretched hand. He pulled gently at first, but they didn't budge. So Mizore must have used a little more power then usual. Normally her freezing wouldn't last this long, or at least wasn't always so potent. This time it appeared that she really wanted to make sure she got her time alone with him. Tsukune pulled a little harder, but they still didn't budge. Then, with a heave, he pulled with all the strength that his human body could muster. The ice finally cracked, and much to his dismay, shattered as the girls were suddenly released, falling on top of him.

Kumuru and Yukari both sat up with a groan as they looked around the room, "Where are we?" Yukari asked.

"Ugh what happened." Kumuru said as she rubbed her head. She looked around and saw the ice scattered about on the floor and on Tsukune's bed. Her fist instantly clenched and she let out a low growl, "Ugh that Mizore, I'm going to kill her!" She yelled, "How dare she ruin my time with my Tsukune!"

There was a rumble beneath her, actually coming specifically between her legs. Kumuru blushed, and let out a small moan of pleasure as she looked down and saw Tsukune's face buried beneath her, "Oh Tsukune, that feels so good!"

"Hey get off of him!" Yukari yelled as she dived on top of Kumuru, "Get off of my Tsukune!"

Kumuru blocked Yukari as she jumped on top of her, and pushed her away, "Beat it you little flat chested twerp."

Yukari growled, and suddenly there was an evil glint in her eye. She waved her arm around and with a glow of her wand a golden tub appeared. With a swish of her hand the tub hit Kumuru straight in the face, knocking her off of Tsukune and onto the floor, "That's what you get you big tittied cow!" Tsukune took a deep breath as he was finally able to breath. Yukari then jumped onto Tsukune's chest and hugged him, "Tsukune now that she's gone it's just you and me!" Yukari pushed herself upwards and closed on Tsukune's lips.

Tsukune let out a nervous laugh as he pushed Yukari back down, "Wait, Yukari lets talk about this first?"

"What's to talk about?" She asked as she tried to force herself forward again, "I like you and you like me, so let's kiss!"

Tsukune laughed nervously, "Uh, a lot of things, like do you even know what a kiss means?" He asked as he fought against her.

Yukari let out a laugh, "Of course I know what it means silly. It's something that you give to someone that you really care about, and I care about you!"

Kumuru's arms suddenly wrapped around Yukari's waste, "Oh no you don't, that kiss belongs to me!" Kumuru wretched Yukari off of Tsukune's chest and together they both went flying to floor. Almost immediately the two went at each other, pulling each others hair, tackling and wrestling each other, both of them trying to get the other into submission.

Tsukune gulped. Although he was thankful that Kumuru had pulled Yukari off of him, he needed to leave the room before they settled their little dispute. This was the best opportunity he was going to sneak out. He wasn't sure how much more he could take all this attention. Quickly Tsukune ran around the room and picked up any clothes he could find that were scattered on the floor. Putting them on as he went he finally grabbed his shoes and booked it out the door, heading down the hallway.

Tsukune wasn't sure how long he had been running, but when he arrived at the school gates, he was hopefully that he had put enough distance between him and the girls. Waking up from injuries and being forced to confront the madness that were his friends was probably not the best way to pursue recovery. Though he had to admit it didn't at all surprise him. That's the way the girls always were. Protective, possessive, and borderline obsessive, but in all honesty, he was not sure he wanted it any other way. They were his best friends, and every day he went to sleep excited for what the next day would bring. They all gave him something he never had before: something to look forward to. A life where things weren't planned, where things were always exciting, and where he knew that he was loved and appreciated.

"One of these days you're going to have to make a choice." Other Moka's words echoed in his mind. Tsukune sighed. He didn't want to choose, but she was right. As much as it killed him he knew that she was right. A day would come when he would have to choose, but that day would not be a pleasant one. No matter what happened or what he chose, he would lose 4 of his best friends and with them a piece of his heart. He wondered if it was even worth making a choice. At the moment he could not see himself living happily knowing he had hurt the people that meant the most to him, even if he was with the woman he loved. In all honesty, he was not entirely sure as to who he even loved. _Damn it._ He thought.

Tsukune looked up toward the school, and was struck by how creepy it appeared at night. The old Gothic style, and utter lack of light made the place look like a place straight out of a horror movie. Even worse when he reminded himself that the place was also home to tons of monsters. A chill ran up his spine. He really didn't want to be here anymore. Pivoting on his heel Tsukune turned around and started running back toward the dorms. The only problem was he didn't know where he was going to go. He was not sure if Kumuru or Yukari would still be in his dorm room and he didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness of being there confined with them. However, although his dorm room may not be safe there was room he could go. That room just happened to belong to a pink haired vampire. Tsukune smiled as he thought about Moka. Despite himself he let an image of her dressed in a sexy night gown appear in his mind, one that barely covered the bottom of her breasts and showed deep cleavage. Tsukune found himself unconsciously running faster.

When he finally reached the girl's dorm, Tsukune suddenly found his heart fluttering. He was nervous. He hadn't visited Moka in her dorm before and he wasn't quite sure what to do. There would be tons of other women/monsters inside, and he was not sure he'd be able to sneak around into her room. This was one of those moments when he wished Moka had a phone. It never stopped surprising him how despite the fact the school was meant to help monsters integrate into human life that many of the students lacked many of the electronics that humans used so often. Regardless, he needed to see Moka. He had no other place to go. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and walked toward the door. As his hand reached the handle, the knob suddenly turned. Tsukune jumped backwards. Looking around, he found a small pile of boxes leftover from one of the new freshmen's recent move. Quickly he ducked behind the boxes, and peered over the edge.

From the door walked three freshmen girls, all dressed in swim suits with towels wrapped around their waists. The school had recently put a pool closer to the dorms for recreational use since the one in the school was only meant to be used for the swim team and swim club. This way students who liked to swim could do so during their down time. Despite the busy schedule that the students had during school hours and the homework they got afterward, there was little to do once school was out. Being a school trapped in a barrier meant there was little that could be put around it, like a town with a movie theater or even a bookstore. Which was something that he thought he should take Moka to. It would be nice to take her to a movie, he was not sure that she had ever seen one. Tsukune marked the idea in his mind.

The girls walked away from the door, talking and laughing about how some of the teachers at this school made for a terrible example for keeping their monster identities a secret. Specifically two teachers. One who often let her tail loose, and another who insisted using her monster powers to try to improve student's math skills in her private study sessions. As the girls walked away, he noticed that they had left the door slightly cracked. Carefully, Tsukune walked toward the door as he looked around making sure the girls were out of earshot. Slowly he opened it, peeking inside. His heart pounded against his chest, both from nervousness and from the fear of being caught. He slipped inside and gently shut the door behind him. If he wasn't completely quiet things could get scary really quick.

The hallway didn't look different from the men's dormitories. An alabaster white hallway with lights lining the spaces in between the doors of each girl's room, which were on both sides of the hallway. It was not unusually that the freshmen were on the bottom floor since they were the newest ones there. They had the privilege of hearing everyone else above them, and it ascended that way as each student went on to the next year. Seeing as how Moka was a second year student as him, and the fact that he could look across the yard that separated the two dormitories he knew that Moka would be on the second floor.

Hesitant to spend anymore time than necessary Tsukune ran down the hall, hoping that the women were just as rambunctious as the men were so that a little running noise didn't attract any undue attention. As he passed the final door, he was horrified as it opened to reveal a young freshman girl. Tsukune tried to dive for the stairs. Unsuccessfully. Tsukune's face hit the floor as he stumbled over the rug that was centered just before the winding stair case, "Owwww."

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune lifted himself up with a groan, somewhat confused as to who would know his name. He turned around to find a girl with red hair and pigtails standing in front of him, a grin tugging at her cheeks, "Oh hi Kokoa." Tsukune said. He was a bit nervous. Ever since he had managed to get the Rosary from Moka's father, he wasn't sure how she was going to treat him. They had a bit of an odd moment before he entered her father's chamber. He wasn't sure where they stood at this point.

Despite the amusement that she was having at his clumsiness Kokoa looked at Tsukune suspiciously, "What are you doing in the girl's dormitory?" She asked as she walked towards him, hands resting on her hips, "I hope for your sake you're not here to peep at any girls." She threatened.

Tsukune debated for a moment. Lying to someone like Kokoa was probably not the best idea. Although she was not as strong as Other Moka, she was still an S class vampire. He could quickly come to regret any lie he might think to tell her. Knowing all the strange powers that monsters had, it would be his luck that vampires would be able to tell your lying by simply smelling them. Something he hadn't had the chance to test since Tsukune rarely ever felt the need to lie to the only other vampire he knew, Moka. However, on the other hand, even if he told Kokoa the truth, he wasn't sure how she'd react to that either. Kokoa partially shifted some of the blame for her sister, the Other Moka, being inhibited by the Rosary onto him because he was the only one that was able to remove it. She also blamed him for the existence of Outer Moka, who she considered completely inferior to Other Moka. As a result he was hesitant to tell Kokoa anything. _Crap, what am I going to do now. _

"Well Kokoa you see..." He said as he nervously fumbled with his hands, avoiding eye contact with her.

Kokoa threw her arm in front of his face, cutting him off. She had done it so fast that he hadn't even seen her arm move. He didn't even have a chance to flinch, "You're here to see Moka aren't you?"

Tsukune nodded slowly, carefully watching her arms. He was still unsure if admitting the truth was the best idea. _Well it surely has to be better than lying to her. At least this she can understand, _"Yes I'm here to see Moka."

Kokoa smirked, "That's what I thought, but you know what? I'm not going to let you anywhere near her!" She moved closer to Tsukune until she was only a few inches away. Her green eyes challenged his, and Tsukune felt a tingle of fear in the bottom of his stomach. Apparently, despite their little moment in the castle, Kokoa was still hostile toward him. He honestly could not say that he was surprised. This was Kokoa's nature after all. She was so determined to become stronger than her sister that she would challenge anyone to get stronger. Even though she could easily beat Tsukune with barely a flick of her wrist. Hell, she could even stop his heart with a simple manipulation of her monster aura if her powers were anywhere near Other Moka's. He highly suspected that they were.

Oddly enough, he felt that this challenge was not a challenge of might, but rather of will. Part of him thought that she was challenging his determination. After the experience in the castle, maybe seeing him stand up to her father was inspiring. Maybe it displayed his inner strength, and as a result, Kokoa found herself drawn to the challenge of subverting his will to her own. Despite his normally timid nature Tsukune decided to take the risk.

Tsukune edged a little closer to Kokoa and stared down the young girl. For a several moments their eyes locked, and Tsukune felt his hairs begin to stand on edge. As Tsukune stared Kokoa down, he thought he could see the manifestation of her monster aura begin to rise and swirl around them. He wasn't sure he if he was imagining it, but he dared not look away. It was likely though that Kokoa was using it as an intimidation tool. She was probably trying to scare him. It was odd though, instead of feeling afraid Tsukune strangely felt a little invigorated and excited. He felt that if Kokoa needed to use her monster aura to intimidate him, that maybe she was more afraid of him then he was of her. Something seemed to awaken inside of him, and oddly enough Tsukune found himself smiling.

Confusion spread across Kokoa's face, "Hey what are you smiling at?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Tsukune said, "I just can't help but smile right now."

Kokoa grew angry suddenly, a deep frown forming. It was likely that she thought his smile was a result of feeling that he was winning, and thus she intensified her stare. It felt like she was trying to bore into his soul, but again, rather than be intimated, Tsukune felt stronger. He intensified his stare the best that he could, even stepping forward to add an extra level of intimidation. Although he may not have been any kind of monster, he was still taller than her. He pressed that to his advantage as best as he could. Kokoa stood up a little straighter nearly reaching his chin. It seemed though that this irritated her even more. Tsukune thought he could see a vein begin to bulge on the top of her forehead. She stood up on her tiptoes now as he felt her monster aura begin to swirl around in what felt like a miniature tornado. She reached just past his chin now, but he could see that still wasn't enough. For some reason this caused Tsukune's smile to grow a little wider. He wasn't sure that it was the best thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. He felt more powerful, powerful in a way he couldn't explain. Like there was something rushing within him, itching to show off what he really was. It was probably just adrenaline, but it was like nothing Tsukune had felt before. Adrenaline or not, he liked it.

A flush of anger rushed through Tsukune as he realized that despite his little display of believed power at the moment, he was by all means powerless compared to Kokoa if she really wanted to try to hurt him. Not only was he powerless compared to Kokoa, but to all other monsters on this side of the barrier. Being a human stuck in a world where there were things that could kill you without even batting an eyelid frustrated him. He wasn't able to defend himself from anyone or anything. Not even from those pitifully weak monsters that were part of the Hot Girls Fanclub, which Other Moka had been able to defeat in a matter of seconds, and yet, had he been on his own they likely would have killed him. It frustrated him. It made him so angry that he couldn't defend himself, and that he couldn't defend Moka or any of the other girls. If there ever came a time where there was a monster stronger than her, there was nothing he could do to stop her from getting hurt. He would be swatted aside like a fly, and in the process, Moka would probably sacrifice herself to protect him. He couldn't stand it. He wished that the power he felt right now was real, not some weak manifestation of his inner turmoil. He just wished he had power. He wished he had the power to protect all the people that were important to him. _Moka. Other Moka. Kumuru. Mizore. Yukari. Ruby. I'm sorry I'm so useless. I'm sorry that you have to put yourselves in danger for my sake. I should be able to protect all of you. Damn it. Damn it all to hell. _

Something changed just then in Kokoa's eyes. They softened, and she lowered her clenched fists. She let herself drop on the flats of her feet. The tornado that surrounded Tsukune died down as she pulled back her monster aura. Kokoa seemed no longer interested in fighting him. In fact, it seemed as though she was conceding. Confusion fluttered through Tsukune. Kokoa, surrendering? _W-what is going on? _He didn't think Kokoa was capable of surrender. She was probably the most determined person he knew. Giving up just didn't fit her.

"I see it now." She said, barely audible, "I can see why she likes you." Kokoa broke eye contact with Tsukune and turned away from him.

Tsukune couldn't believe it. Kokoa had given up, and although he didn't know who the she Kokoa was talking about, he just couldn't believe that she had given up. To him. A human. The anger and frustration that consumed him suddenly began drifting away, and he felt a calmness overwhelm him. It seemed that with the "duel" over the effects of the adrenaline no longer seemed to affect him. There was no need. As the power he felt drift away, he realized that there was a dull ache in his hands. He looked down, and to his surprise his hands were clenched into tight fists. _When did I do that? _ He wondered. Tsukune loosened his grip and flexed. They were a little stiff and achy, and there were little indentations from his fingernails dotted along his palms, but other than that seemed okay. He didn't realize how much force he had been using.

. Kokoa turned back toward him, suddenly furious, "Hey listen up, I let you win this time, so don't think that you're this big tough guy got it? I just wanted to see what you're made of. Next time I won't let you get away that easily." Kokoa said, turning on her heel and walking back toward her door. She looked at him one more time, her green eyes glaring at him before shutting the door with a slam.

Tsukune stood there for a moment, confused and dumbfounded. _Just what was she trying to do?_ He thought. _What was the point of all that?_ Tsukune shook his head and stepped away from Kokoa's door. He needed to get moving again. He wasn't sure how much time he had wasted, and he couldn't afford to waste anymore. The last thing he wanted to do was be caught because he was gawking at Kokoa's door in a dumb confusion. Shaking his head he turned and sprinted up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

As Tsukune reached the second floor, he took a moment to peek around the corner of the spiral stair case. The hallway was empty. Thankfully it seemed that it was late enough that no one was awake. To be honest, he actually didn't know what time it was. He assumed that it was around two or three in the morning just judging on position of the moon, but he wasn't entirely sure. Astronomy, time keeping and all that mumbo was definitely not his strong suit. He hadn't had the chance to look at the clock before being abruptly chased out of his room. He wondered if Moka would be mad at him if he woke her up. He doubted it, but then again, what if all this effort was for naught and she didn't let him stay in her room? The thought was a little disheartening. Moka was a bit reserved at times, even when it came to him. It was possible that she'd deny him.

Well, he had already come this far, he might as well go a little more. Tsukune walked down the hallway and started counting the doors. Thankfully Moka was literally right across from his room, meaning that she should be in the exact spot that his door was-about halfway down the hallway. _1,2,3,4,5 and we're here. _Tsukune turned. Room 314. He swallowed hard. He stood in front of Moka's door. His heart pounding against his chest as he stood there for a moment, contemplating. He had never been into her room before. In fact, he had never been in any girl's room before. The thought kind of scared him. Although he did know what her room looked like. Generally before he went to bed he always risked a glance into Moka's room to try to catch her eye. It happened more often than not, but in those moments that he didn't see her he was able to examine her room. There was a desk in front of the window where she often did her homework. The same place where they would gaze into each others eyes longingly before the night's end. It was his favorite time of night. Seeing her before he went to sleep was so comforting and refreshing after a long day of school, homework, and craziness. It was nice to see something beautiful before he went to sleep, especially someone as beautiful as Moka.

Her bed was on the right side of the room, mostly out of view from the window. She always did like her privacy. With good reason too. Many of the boys at school were quite perverted. Often times snapping underskirt pictures whenever the wind blew or sneaking into the girl's locker room to get a quick peek. It surprised him honestly how perverted some of the boys at the school were. Comparing his experience to the human world, he would have to say that the level of perversion was about three or four times that of a typical human school. It was strange, but he supposed it was possible that with monsters this age maybe their hormones were just as bad as human's. Maybe a little worse considering that there aggression level seemed to be much more elevated than the typical human. He didn't quite understand it.

There was also a mat in the center of the room. Blue and wide enough to hold a small serving table as well as enough room to sit four people around it comfortably, it was the place that he most commonly found Moka in the mornings. She commonly would enjoy a can or cup of tomato juice before heading out to class. Despite being a vampire, the tomato juice was a nice holdover/alternative if she was unable to obtain any kind of blood. It was also a good way to stave off her appetite enough that she didn't end up drawing too much blood from him when she finally did decide to eat her real breakfast. Something he was quite grateful for. Even though Moka never took a lot of blood from him, and he was usually able to replenish what little she took by the afternoon it still made him feel a bit woosy throughout the rest of the day. Anything more than that, and he was sure he'd end up lying face down on the floor from exhaustion.

Tsukune raised his hand at the door, shaking. He gulped. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. Ever so slowly he moved his hand toward the door, and gave it a gentle rap, "Moka?" He said softly as his voice cracked. _Why does that keep happening? _

He waited for a moment, but there was no response. He knocked on the door again a little harder this time, "Moka?"

This time he heard a soft shuffle, and then the sound of a hand being placed on the door knob, "Who is it?" She asked. He could tell there was an edge of suspicion in her voice. Since the arrival of Kokoa's letters she had always been on edge whenever someone disturbed her at night. At least that's what she told him

"It's Tsukune." He said. The door creaked open slowly as Moka looked at him through the slit between the door and the frame. Her green eyes reflected off the hallway light. Tsukune's heart fluttered. Next to Mizore, Moka probably had the second most beautiful eyes of the girls, and he couldn't help but stare, "Hi Moka." Tsukune smiled.

She opened the door wider, smiling as she did, "Tsukune you're okay! I've been waiting all day and night for word that you were up and about." Moka jumped onto him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, "I was told that we were supposed to leave you alone to recover after the school nurse managed to check out your injuries. I was so worried, I haven't been able to sleep all night."

Tsukune blushed, reveling in the feeling of Moka's arms wrapped around his waist and having her so close to him, "I'm okay as you can see. Sorry I worried you."

Moka looked up at him, smiling a little more, "Don't worry it's okay. I'm just glad you're feeling better." Then confusion contorted her face, "But wait, what are you doing here Tsukune? This is the girl's dormitory. Guys aren't supposed to be here." concerned, Moka peered around Tsukune's shoulder making sure there weren't any other students around them.

Tsukune laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, it's a long story, but I need a place to stay for tonight." He broke eye contact with her and looked sheepishly at the floor, "I was wondering if you'd let me stay here?"

Moka's face turned red, "But I only have one bed." She said hesitantly.

"It's okay, I can sleep on the floor." He said, letting out another laugh. He looked back at her. As he locked eyes with her he saw her smile diminish a little. He could tell that she was torn. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable enough to have to ask her this, and in all honesty, he felt a little wrong asking her to do so. It was against school policy for guys and girls to share the same dorm room, even if only for a night. And, of course it was now that he realized how selfish he was being right now asking her to do this form him. He immediately regretted his decision.

Tsukune shook his head, "Moka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you into this position. I'm going to head back to my room." Tsukune motioned to walk away, but as he did Moka's arms tightened around him. Her delicate hands forming fists as they clenched the fabric of his tee-shirt. Tsukune looked at her, confused.

Moka smiled at him. It appeared that she had made her decision after all, "No, it's okay. You can stay here tonight." She said softly, her cheeks were tinged pink.

The answer surprised him, but he had to admit he was relieved. Also, he was about a thousand times more nervous. He was finally going to get a chance to be in the same room as Moka. Alone. The though nearly caused him to keel over right there. Maybe tonight he could finally have that intimate moment he always wanted with her. Blood rushed to his face again at the thought.

"Come on we should go inside before anyone sees you." She said as she took Tsukune's arm and pulled him into the room. She closed the door as she did so, "So, here is my room." She said, making a sweeping motion around the room, "What do you think?"

Tsukune looked around, and aside from noting that her room was incredibly clean, and the fact there wasn't a single thing that wasn't sparkling or shiny, he noticed the smell. There was the light scent of warm vanilla sugar. He smirked. Moka always did enjoy the smell of sweet things, like cookies and baked sweets. Though he wasn't sure how his blood was included in that same category, "It smells wonderful in here Moka, and it's so clean. I should ask you to clean my room sometime."

Moka beamed, "Thank you Tsukune. I could if you wanted me to."

Tsukune laughed, "No Moka please, I was just joking. I couldn't ask you to do that." He smiled at her as he turned back toward her. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing.

He had seen Moka in her nightgown before from his room. She looked as cute as ever, but seeing it up close like this Tsukune noticed how form fitting the gown really was. Moka wore a light pink, loose gown that conformed to her body whenever she moved. Although normally it was fairly wholesome. It covered her chest completely and ended just at her knees, so it was at least longer than the skirts that the school dictated were uniform. However, the gown did something else too that wasn't quite as modest. He noticed that whenever she moved or turned to either the side the gown would stick to her and illustrate her curves. So if she turned to her right, it would cling to her hip and butt, giving him a full view of how womanly she really was. Tsukune suddenly felt a nose bleed coming on.

He turned and laughed nervously to himself as he tried to squelch the image of Moka that was starting to form in his head, "S-so M-m-moka, don't you think it's time for us to go to bed?" He said, still laughing and trying to do anything he could to avoid eye contact with her.

"Tsukune are you okay?" She asked as she walked next to him. There was a hint of worry in her voice. She grabbed his arm and positioned it in the crux between her arm and chest, "You're acting a little weird."

He nodded, "Oh yeah I'm fine Moka. I don't know why you'd ever think otherwise." Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, staring at a particularly interesting piece of drywall.

"It's just that you're acting so strangely. Do you have a fever?" Moka put a hand on his head.

Moka's hand felt like a cold compact on his head. Tsukune hadn't realized how much his face was on fire. These nerves were going to kill him one day, "It's nothing. I'm just super tired is all. Don't worry about me. I'm fine I promise." Tsukune couldn't help but turn back around and give her a look of reassurance.

His attempt at reassuring her had failed as Moka looked even more worried , "Oh Tsukune your nose is bleeding, and you feel like you have a high fever. Please you need to lay down. I don't think you've fully recovered from your injuries yet." Moka said as she disappeared into the bathroom, returning moments later with a black wash cloth, "Here put this on your nose. Don't worry about getting any blood on it. It's black so I won't even be able to tell." She smiled. She put the cloth to Tsukune's nose and held it there for a moment. It was then he noticed that her eyes kept drifting toward his neck.

The smell of his blood must have been overwhelming for her. He wasn't sure how long it had been since she last bit him, at least ten hours he guessed. He remembered being knocked out sometime during midday while they were still at the castle, and it was probably easily in the early morning hours of the night. The temptation must have been incredibly difficult for her to resist. Tsukune took the cloth from her, and kept it pressed against his nose.

Moka suddenly grabbed Tsukune's shirt and lead him toward the bed, "We need to have you sit up so you don't choke."She put her hand to his head again, "And we need to take care of that fever."

Tsukune resisted at first, frightened at the thought of sitting on Moka's bed. Without thinking his eyes drifted down her body, watching her as she tugged him along. He found it Especially frightening when her gown was fitting her backside so well right now... _No, stop. Stop thinking of Moka like that! _He thought, shaking his head. _ She's not just something you can stare at. You aren't Gin! _As much as he tried, he couldn't get himself to look away. She just looked so...enticing. More blood began streaming from his nose.

Moka turned around. She must have noticed the increase in blood flow as she looked extremely worried. Likely because she could smell it. Her green eyes swirled with concern. She was really worried about him. It was embarrassing that the only reason why he was acting this way was because of her. Maybe coming to her room had been a bad idea after all.

He had to think of something to get her to worry a little less about him. He couldn't stand her feeling stressed on his account,"It's allergies that's all!" He said desperately, putting his arms in the air and waving them innocently.

She didn't seem to believe him, instead she only grew more concerned. Moka grabbed the pillows around her bed and stacked them on top of one another until they formed an incline. She then took Tsukune's hand and tried to get him to lay down. Tsukune resisted. His heart was pounding so hard. She pulled on him a little more, obviously confused. The more she pulled though the more he resisted. Planting his feet, he tried to push himself off of her. He wasn't sure why he was acting like this. It felt like he was about to pass beyond a threshold he wasn't ready to pass yet. Yeah, he knew that Moka had no intentions beyond caring for him, but that still wasn't enough reassurance for him. It was just the idea of being in her bed, with her, that frightened him. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he... Ah he just felt so conflicted!

"Tsukune?" Moka stopped pulling on him. Confusions was plastered all over her face. She obviously didn't know the battle that was going on in his head, why he was acting this way. Why he was fighting her. All she was doing was trying to take care of him, and yet he was fighting her at every step. He suddenly felt like an idiot. _What am I doing? I need to stop acting like this. _

Tsukune relaxed, and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Moka, maybe I am acting a little delirious." He said with a smile.

That seemed to reassure her a little bit, Moka pulled on him again and this time he went with her. However, as he stepped forward he felt his foot land on something soft underneath her bed. It felt a little squishy and curved. Tsukune looked down and realized it was a piece of clothing. Her bra to be exact. His face flushed again. Immediately Tsukune jumped, embarrassed that he had seen her white undergarments. As he moved backwards he slipped on the bra. Unable to control himself Tsukune was thrown forward as Moka pulled on him, and he collided with the vampire girl.

Tsukune's face was buried into the nape between her breasts and head. The same place her Rosary so often hung, "Moka I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He yelled as he lifted himself up. His lips gracing her nose, and that's when he realized just how close he was to her.

Tsukune laid on top of Moka, his left leg buried between her legs and his right arm just underneath her left arm, using both to support his weight. Moka's right leg was intertwined with his left leg, which was pinning her to the bed. He could feel her chest move as she breathed heavily, her breasts gently rubbing against his chest. They were just as soft as he thought they would be. Her face was flushed, and she stared at him, keeping her eyes locked with his. Tsukune wasn't sure how long he sat there, just staring into her eyes. His heart pounded and stomach fluttered. Oddly enough, he thought he could feel her heart too. He felt something shift underneath his hand. It was soft. So very soft. Tsukune froze as he realized he was groping her breast with his non-supporting hand. Moka let out a soft moan as her eyes closed slightly.

"Tsukune." She moaned softly, "Oh Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka." Tsukune leaned forward, his lips descending ever closer to hers. He could feel her breath against his cheeks.

"Oh Tsukune, you smell so good!" Moka suddenly pushed him back and buried her face into his neck, her teeth gently, but sensuously piercing the skin. She did this three more times across the length of his neck and top of his chest. Each bite sucking out a little more blood than the last.

Normally, when Moka bit him he always felt pain. The same feeling that he got when he used to get his blood drawn by the nurses and doctors back in the human world. It was never super painful, just a small twinge and the odd feeling of having your blood sucked out of you. This time, however, he didn't feel anything at all. The only thing he could feel was her lips gently nibbling his skin. It felt so good. Despite this, he was beginning to feel dizzy. Moka was taking more blood than he was used to, and he felt his vision begin to blur, "M-Moka, I think that's enough." He said as he felt his arm and leg shaking.

Moka must have felt it. She pulled back and looked at him, guilt immediately covering her face, "Tsukune I'm so sorry!" Eyes full of worry and shame, she wrapped her arms around him and she pulled him off of her and onto the bed, "Please I'm so sorry Tsukune."

She looked so guilty. It was hard for him to see her like that. Moka was always so kind hearted and gentle. Seeing people, or even animals hurt always made her feel terrible. The only thing she wanted to do was help people. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now, knowing that she went a little too far, "It's okay Moka I'm fine. I'm just a little tired right now." He said, giving her a small reassuring smile.

"No Tsukune I'm sorry. I shouldn't of gone that far." Moka wrapped her arms around him a little tighter as she cuddled against his chest.

Tsukune found it odd. He normally would have been nervous and somewhat hesitant to be this close to her, but he figured the loss of blood was probably affecting his inhibitions. He found that he simply didn't care. Tsukune, for the second time that day, went against his normally better judgment, and wrapped his arms around Moka and pulled her closer, "I'll be fine Moka, I promise. I just think that right now, I need to sleep." He said.

Moka nodded. Tsukune felt her relax in his arms. She let out a sigh, which warmed his chest slightly. It was comfortable. Having her there with him. He never thought that he would get the chance to hold her like this. It felt natural, like she was meant to be there. Even if this was only a one night thing, Tsukune would never regret coming to Moka's room. As tiredness and exhaustion washed over him he lowered his head closer to hers, and without thinking kissed the top of her head. It appeared that his inhibitions really were lacking today. Tsukune smiled as Moka looked up at him, her face red, and confused. He had done that a lot to her tonight. He would have to apologize to her in the morning . For now though, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"Good night Moka." He mumbled as his eyes closed, letting sleep finally taking him.


End file.
